


A Caramel Macchiato

by GuardianQwerty



Series: Heid Collection  (Placeholder name) [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Angst, Bisexual Aaron Hotchner, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Coffee, Cover Art, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fanart, Heid - Freeform, Hurt Aaron Hotchner, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, POV Emily Prentiss, POV Spencer Reid, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianQwerty/pseuds/GuardianQwerty
Summary: Everyone assumed Aaron Hotchner drank black coffee, but was that really the case?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Heid Collection  (Placeholder name) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878922
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	A Caramel Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spark_Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Stark/gifts).



> Okay, this was prompt that I got from Spark_Stark from Instagram, basically the idea is that everyone assumes Hotch looks and presents himself like a black coffee bitch, but he absolutely has a soft spot for a caramel macchiato or a Frappuccino. That's the prompt, but because it's me I have to make it Heid and I also had to make it angsty and depressive but with humour. Also, it's mainly from Emily's POV.

* * *

Emily had watched them constantly over the last few months, so had the rest of the team. Had observed the small touches that they tried to hide, the exchanges of coffee and tea during cases, the bringing of food from Hotch to Reid when he forgot. It was cute, and on the outside, it could be confused with a father/son relation, rather than what Emily and the rest of the team really knew it as.

They had all arrived back from Hartford, Connecticut after a brutal case where the unsub had been taking children from loving families and subjecting them to the torturous behaviours the unsub had experienced as a child. When they got the call, the entire team had felt the tension from Hotch and JJ as they retreated into themselves; anything with kids always hit them the hardest and it was evident in every single action. Hotch specifically had struggled more than usual. He was short, sharp and more of a bully than usual to everyone, even Reid. They later discovered that the sheriff’s department had missed four additional murders, making the man’s body count of seven before they caught him. Finding the final victim alive had been a relief, and stopping the count ticking to eight, was a small victory.

However, it did nothing for Hotch, and he had been on edge the entire plane trip home, the drive to back to the BAU and now restlessly fiddling as Emily watched him in his office from her desk below. He had not been coping, and the worry lines accompanying the seething rage very present in his body language was honestly frightening. She hadn’t seen anything like this since Foyet and she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why. He was an incredibly private man, so when things hit him, it was hard to know what it was about.

The whole team had left the office directly after the case, apart from Hotch, Reid and herself, clearly wanting to hammer out the reports so they could move on from the horror. Reid had smashed out his report in usual record time and had volunteered to go get the group coffee from the twenty-four-hour café down the road. With Reid’s absence she felt a compulsion to glance up from her report every couple of sentences, checking on Hotch, hoping to see any change, any relaxation. It was clear that as hard as he was trying to get through the report, it was draining him, and it hurt her to watch it unfold in front of her. She made the agreement, once she finished her report she would go up and help him, even to just simply sit in the office and keep him company, because he was clearly suffering and not getting anywhere.

She was very close to finishing her report when the youngest man on the team waltzed into the bullpen, leather satchel slung of his shoulder and coffee tray in hand. He looked as though the autumn weather had caught him out, as his jumper was looking rather soaked along with his short chestnut hair. He walked up to Emily’s desk and started talking. “I know the news report forecasted rain today, but I hadn’t expected that much.” Emily smiled at him as he pulled his jumper off his back hanging it over the back of his chair to dry, “I’m surprised Reid, you not knowing everything?” she teased, earning her an unimpressed face. “It’s not about knowing everything, it’s about the facts being correct and I checked the report this morning at breakfast for Quantico’s weather, and it only mentioned a couple of millimetres of rain over the entire day, not fifteen millimetres in twenty minutes!” Reid exclaimed, using his hands to describe his exasperation. Emily threw her hands up and laughed in defeat before leaning forward and grabbing the coffee closest to her, pulling it onto her desk. She knew he was going to go up to Hotch next to give him his but thought she should warn him and ask if he knew what’s going on with their boss. Maybe he would be able to help the extremely agitated unit chief. “Hey Reid, do you know why Hotch is taking this case so hard? He has been on edge since we got the case.” She asked while holding the coffee in her hands, letting the heat warm her skin. Reid looked towards her with surprise. “Why would I know anymore than you?” His voice almost defensive of her questioning. She swallowed a laugh at the failed attempt of his lie. “I know you two are close, it’s pretty obvious and if you don’t think the entire team doesn’t know, then you really aren’t that much of a genius.” She watched as Reid tried his hardest to look completely oblivious to her statement. “I really don’t know what you are talking about,” Reid continued, ‘why was he fighting this’ Emily thought. She gave him a smug look, clearly an unambiguous approach would be the only way to handle this. “Reid, I don’t care if, pardon my French, you’re fucking the boss on personal time,” she watched Reid’s face go pale white at her profanity before she continued. “Reid, I don’t care what you two do, but he is happy, the happiest I have seen him in a long time. And you are happy, and you two are good for each other. But today, and the last few days, Hotch has not been happy, I have not seen him this on edge since Foyet, this case has hit him hard, I just want to make sure he is okay, that he knows we are here for him, if he needs us.” Emily finished speaking, grasping Reid’s hand and looking up at him.

Honestly, seeing the development of their relationship had been a gorgeous affair, but right now Hotch was hurting and she needed to make sure he was okay before she packed up for the night. She watched Reid swallow, hands slightly shaky and face still ghostly white. “I’m pretty sure I know what has triggered it. But, um… I can’t really tell you. I don’t want to betray his confidence. I don’t even think he knows that I know. But I know his coffee will help him, at least a bit. It always does.” Reid responded stumbling through the sentence. Emily wondered how coffee could do that much for his mood, but she let it slide. “Okay, I respect that, but please let him know that we are here for him, no matter what.” Emily gave a small solemn smile before lifting the cup of coffee to her face. Reid nodded in response and walked towards the staircase.

What she had expected was a black coffee with a touch of creamer, but what she tasted was nothing of the sorts. It had essences of caramel and vanilla, an overpowering smoky coffee bean and a thick layer of foamed milk. She couldn’t help screwing her face up in disgrace at the taste and disappointment that it wasn’t her own coffee. She coughed slightly before speaking up, “Reid! I know you like sugar, but a what the fuck is this shit?” She groaned looking at Reid as he spun to look at her. “Oh, sorry, that’s not yours.” He returned to her, placing a different cup on her desk, before picking up the overly sweetened brew. “Here, sorry.” She grabbed the replaced cup off the desk and tried it with reservation, but the strong bitter black coffee was a much more prepared for taste. “You’re alright. You really do need to calm down on the sugar though.” She gave one more laugh before returning to her paperwork, carefully noticing Reid as he ascended the stairs once more.

* * *

Reid felt his face heat up as he realised Emily had gotten the wrong coffee, hopefully she didn’t look up as he handed it to the real owner. Walking through his partners door without knocking he could see the fidgety and agitated manner the older man was presenting. This case had hit him hard; Reid knew why, and he knew that he needed a break. So, out came the caramel macchiato. It had become a special drink reserved for shit days; and somehow the specific brew managed to mellow any of Hotch’s moods no matter what. The first time Reid discovered this was when he had ironically enough bought one for himself, but accidentally given it to Hotch. But instead of disgust much like what Emily had shown, he watched the uptight stressed man relax into the moment, gripping the cup to his body and soaking in its taste, almost as if it was a life raft in a stormy ocean. He was instantly ten times better and thus the tradition was formed.

He walked up to the desk, noting that Hotch hadn’t even reacted to his presence. He carefully placed the tray on the timber, before grabbing the files in front of Hotch and closing them in one small movement. Hotch looked up quickly, anger scrawled across his face clearly enraged by being inadvertently told to stop working. Before he could voice his rage though, Reid pulled the cup out of the tray and placed it in front of Hotch precisely where the files had been moments before. Holding a finger to his mouth he shushed the incoming complaints and just sat down in the chair behind him, taking a long sip from his own drink. He watched and waited, waited for the man to pick up the drink and swallow down the contents. Hotch looked at the cup and back at Reid before picking it off the desk and taking a swig. He watched the man’s face go from contorted emotional rage to softened chocolate. He watched the relaxation stumble across his face, it only lasted for a second, but it was worth it.

He felt the pressure decrease and the chance for open conversation to begin. He let the man take one more sip before he began. “I’m worried about you Aaron, the team’s worried about you. I know why it’s hit you hard, but that doesn’t mean you can be even more of a bully to the people around you.” Reid said, even words, caring tone but a hardened concern cutting each syllable. Hotch’s face hung sullenly, clearly aware of his actions, aware of the situation and embarrassed over his handling. “I know, Spence, I know. And I knew that you would figure it out. I’m sorry. It’s just complicated.” Hotch croaked out, his voice didn’t even sound like the unit chiefs, but at least he was trying. “I knew as soon as we found out the reason for the unsubs behaviour, you would be thinking about your father. I remember when you told me what he did to you. How he subjected you to what he went through as a child. I know, you trusted me with that information. And no matter what, I am here for you. And so is the rest of the team,” Reid had reached forward to interlock his fingers into Hotch’s free hand. “But you are scaring everyone. Emily is sitting out there wondering if were going to do a ‘Foyet’ on the unsub!” He didn’t mean to have his voice ramp in volume, but a ‘Foyet’ mood was a more dangerous mood than any other and it was specially left for family matters, matters that Hotch held closer to him than anything else. Hotch’s face had moved to depression, rage not as much present, but complete defeat and shame. “I’m so sorry, Spence. I-I I just,” a strangled breath was exhaled before the man continued, “when we found out why, I-I just-t, I couldn’t be objective. All I could hear is my father saying ‘this is the only way to raise good _boys_ ’ on repeat between the abuse. For the first time I connected with the kids for a reason I never thought I would. I understand what they-ey felt. It hurt, and I…” Hotch’s voice had been getting quieter throughout the entire statement, his head was hung, his eyes no longer looking into Reid’s and evidence of tears were developing in his corneas.

He hated seeing him like this, defeated by someone that was supposed to guide him into his life, not tear him down. Hotch had never gone into details about exactly what his father had done to him, but he knew it was bad. He knew that his mother never did anything to help and Sean had been too young to know what was happening. He was pretty much all by himself, a young boy forced to deal with the power assured man that was supposed to teach him, not abuse him within an inch of his life. He was very glad that Hotch had managed to overcome the abuse, had crawled out of the mans grasp and grown to be a man who stops the cycle. However, in the end, any case that simulated that same experience would hurt and that is what he saw in Hotch.

He watched the man take another swig of his coffee, relaxation dipping into his emotions once more before retreating into his depression. Reid stood up from his chair, placing his coffee on the surface in front of him and walked around the left side of the desk. “Aaron you are strong, a kid is alive because of your ability to read this case better than anyone. A man will be punished for his atrocities and you protected the rest of that town’s children. You won! You beat your father and this man!” By the time he had stopped talking, Reid was standing in front of Hotch who had turned his chair to face him. He looked down to Hotch’s face, eyes trying to capture the older agents, inviting him to look at him. “I can’t stop these feelings Spence, I feel it all, I feel the memories and his hands and it-it hurts,” and with that he watched Hotch completely break, leaning his face into Reid’s abdomen, allowing all his emotions run free, and surrendering himself into Reid completely. Reid threaded his hands around Hotch’s head and upper back, stroking and comforting as the brutal moans echoed out from the man. His anger now depleted by the trauma of the case and only left raw emotion behind.

He held his partner close for what felt like an eternity, stroking and shushing, holding and embracing the man, helping him to ride out the chaos of his feelings. He had completely forgot that the blinds were open the entire time but did not care. Hotch needed this, he needed to be allowed to let his shield down and break, even just for a moment.

He felt the face pressed against him lift slowly, eyes connecting with his own. A silent ‘thank you’ was shared before the unit chief wiped his now puffy red eyes, dry and blew his nose on the handkerchief from his pocket. “Aaron, I know you want to finish this report, but come home. You need sleep and you aren’t getting anywhere with it; you need a break.” Reid spoke softly at his man. He didn’t get a verbal response, just a nod of agreement. And before they knew it, Reid had packed up Hotch’s gear for him, slotting files away and grabbing his go bag. Usually Hotch would have argued, but he was clearly beyond exhaustion so there was not so much as a whimper of objection to what Reid did. Finally, he picked the caramel macchiato back off the desk, and put it in Hotch’s hand. “You get to carry this,” Reid said with a smirk, and placing a small affectionate kiss to his cheek. He then led the man out of the room, he even felt confident enough to lead him out hand-in-hand, Emily already knew and no one else was left in the office, so what the hell.

* * *

Emily had watched them through the blinds, watched Reid give the sugared brew she had mistakenly drunk to their fearless leader. Watched the man go from full blown agitation, to relaxation with one sip. She observed his change through something similar to the five stages of grief; the denial and anger, into bargaining and depression. She witnessed the break, the raw emotion riddled on his face as he recounted something so clearly, so very personal. Then she watched the young genius stand in front of him and hold him, guide him through his emotions. It was beautiful, and so wholesome. It showed love, care, a complete trust and acceptance. She watched it all and almost felt proud that the younger man could get Hotch to open up like that, felt proud that he had been able to give Hotch something that so many others, even Hayley had failed to do; a safe space to break down and talk about anything.

That is what she saw, and she smiled even more when Hotch came out of the office hand interlocked into Reid’s and completely at the mercy of the younger agent. Hotch hated giving up control, so it was odd to see, but again made her feel like Reid and Hotch were made for each other. A sadness twinged in her soul as she got a closer look at the usually stoic man. His eyes were red with dried tears, puffy cheeks and he appeared to be shaking, a minuscule amount but more than she had seen in him before. She was surprised he was so willing to come out of his office as he looked, but she supposed Reid was in control at this moment.

“Em, I’m taking him home, he can’t do work now, he isn’t getting anything done.” Reid spoke, quietly and softly, concern plastered on his face. He walked to his desk and picked up his still soaked jumper as Emily replied, “I think that’s wise, take care of him Reid.” She gave Reid’s hand a squeeze before returning to her nearly finished report. She watched the two men begin to walk out, and she had to giggle to herself. A caramel macchiato had managed to relax the most uptight stringent man she knew, out of one of the biggest moods swings she’d seen in the man for a while. She was definitely going to have to bring this up as some point.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the Hartford case, moods had returned to normal, discussions and apologies had been shared to the team and they were pretty much back to normal. Hotch and Reid had even opened up about their relationship to everyone else, who just shouted ‘about bloody time’ when they did. They still weren’t entirely sure what had caused Hotch’s breakdown, but they knew for certain that it was beyond personal, so they let it go.

They had once again had another difficult case and were working late to finalise the profile to present the following day. Hotch wasn’t on edge as much as he had been after the Hartford case, but he wasn’t fantastic. There seemed to be a theme forming when it involved kids abused by their fathers or anything from that general area. Reid had once again volunteered to get coffee for the team and came in with two trays of hot drinks and an assortment of baked goods he had somehow found at three in the morning. No one questioned his magic. He started handing them out, placing them gently in front of every person. Emily watched Reid give Hotch his travel mug last with a gentle smile before sitting down next to him and curling his fingers around the mans thigh.

The team had gotten used to the small show of affections over the last few weeks. No one had an issue and it was refreshing seeing Hotch so able to accept the small touches in front of the team. Emily brought her coffee to her mouth, but before taking a sip she voiced a sarcastic comment towards Reid. “This better not be a caramel macchiato, Reid!” The tired profilers in the room looked quietly confused, Hotch looked shocked and Reid was on the edge of laughter. “No Em, no, the only caramel macchiato is in Hotch’s hands.” Reid responded with a light laughter, Hotch looked to Reid and back to Emily, clearly confused, but chose to drink his choice of brew without comment. “Good, I always thought you were a black coffee bitch, like myself Hotch. I don’t know how you can drink that.” Emily looked at him, the room had caught onto the conversation a bit more and there was a light laughter being echoed around the room from Emily’s crude response. Emily had expected a stumbled response but not prepared for what actually tumbled out. “Only when it is delivered by a certain Doctor.” She saw Hotch place his own hand of Reid's and turn to place that same gentle kiss Reid had given him all those weeks ago in his office. All she could think was that they are made for each other, they are perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Kudos, comments and constructive feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Note: Pink Mist part 3 is coming, I'm just a perfectionist and needed some lighter content to work on.


End file.
